


Steven Universe Farther Into The Future Episode 3: The Holiday Special

by LMasterm1nd



Series: Steven Universe Farther into the Future [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Conspiracy Theories, F/F, F/M, Family, Holidays, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMasterm1nd/pseuds/LMasterm1nd
Summary: I know, a Holiday special being published in February!? Well the first three episodes of this series were originally published through a series of posts in a Steven Universe facebook group and well this special has ties to the overall plot, if you've read previous episodes you'll know about a sub-plot from episode one, this is also the final episode of the original facebook posts being rewritten, everything after this is completely brand new, and now for the summary:The Universe family is spending the winter holiday weekend at the Maheswarans, and Rose has a plan up her sleeve...this can't be good.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran & Doug Maheswaran, Connie Maheswaran & Priyanka Maheswaran, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Doug Maheswaran/Priyanka Maheswaran, Mystery Girl/Pearl (Steven Universe)
Series: Steven Universe Farther into the Future [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607287
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. The Popular Winter Holiday

Steven was in the middle of facetiming with his father on his tablet. Sadie Killer and the Suspects were in the middle of a one time only reunion tour and invited Greg to come along. "Sorry I couldn't be here this year Shtu-ball, but I should be home sometime in mid January" Greg said. "It's alright Dad, I hope you're having fun on this tour" Steven replied. "Oh I totally am, I never dreamed I'd be on tour like this, not since I gave up Rock and Roll career" Greg said "You have fun at the Maheswaran's, don't give your in-laws too much trouble, okay! Oh sorry gotta go, see you soon!" "Bye dad!" Steven said before hanging up. "Steven, could you help me with my coat?" Connie called out. Connie had been nine months pregnant. Having been through two pregnancies already she thought she'd knew what to expect by this point, but twins had not been factored into the equation, as such, regular tasks she could do without any trouble had been made more difficult. Steven, of course, had been very patient through it all, but he thought it was kind of risky going all the way to her parents place for the holidays, especially this far into the pregnancy. 

After helping Connie with her coat Steven went to the stairwell. "Hey Piers! You done wrapping those presents for your grandparents?" Steven called "We're going to be leaving soon!" "Just finished Dad! Coming right down!" Piers called back. Rose on the other hand was sneaking up behind Lion. "Surprise cuddle attack!" Rose cried as she hopped onto Lion's back giving him a hug "Are you going to miss me? Of course you are!" Lion responded by rolling over onto his back, putting Rose underneath him. "Mmmph! Mmmph!" Rose mumbled. "Lion get off her..." Steven said with a sigh. 

Outside the Beach House everyone got into the car. "Will you two be able to make it to Pearl and Sabina's place on foot? I can drive you" Steven said to Garnet and Amethyst. "Don't worry, we got a ride, Joshua's picking us up" Garnet said. "Wait, we didn't call for him" Amethyst said. "I know we didn't, but he'll come" Garnet said, adjusting her visor. Both Steven and Amethyst knew to take Garnet's word for it. Not before long the Universe family was off. After the car had gone out of the sight the roar of a snowmobile could be heard. Pearl and Sabina's son Joshua had pulled in on a snowmobile that appeared to have front wheels instead of the usual skis. "No way! Did you turn a snowmobile into an ATV!?" Amethyst said. "Amethyst please, if it gots wheels, I can make any modification I want" Joshua bragged. Garnet and Amethyst hopped on the back seats. "I hope y'all don't mind if I decide to go off road, do ya?" Joshua said. "Punch it pearl-man!" Amethyst said approvingly. And off they went

* * *

Finally the Universe family pulled into the Maheswaran's driveway. Doug Maheswaran answered the door. "Grandpa Doug!" Rose cried out giving her grandfather a hug. "Whoa, a little too tight there, sweetie" Doug said. "Oops! Sorry Grandpa!" Rose said, blushing. "No, no it's fine, glad to see my granddaughter's healthy at least!" Doug assured her. "I'm the doctor here Doug, I'll be the judge of that" the voice of Priyanka called out. "Oh Rose, It's wonderful to see you again!" Priyanka said, hugging her granddaughter. Dr. Priyanka Maheswaran had a tendency to drop her more professional persona when she was in the presence of her grandchildren. Steven on the other hand was helping Connie out the car. "Ready Connie, on the count of three" Steven said "One...two...three!" Connie got up with the assistance of Steven, Priyanka, noticing this, quickly rushed over to help Steven with Connie. "I guess inviting you over here wasn't the best idea" Priyanka said. "Hey, don't worry about it, Connie was so excited when she got your call, I mean, yeah I had my concerns but, she was looking so forward to this, that I couldn't say no without feeling bad about it" Steven responded. 

Steven's relationship with his mother-in-law had a bit of a rocky start, back when Steven and Connie were just friends, It got even more awkward once Steven and Connie started dating, but over the years Priyanka and Steven developed a sort of mutual respect for one another, they aren't exactly buddy-buddy but Priyanka had come to accept Steven as family. After a while the Universe family had settled in, Rose and Piers would be sharing a room, but because Connie was currently unable to climb stairs she'd be sleeping on one of the couches and Steven would sleep on the other

* * *

Meanwhile in back in beach city, Joshua, Amethyst and Garnet had finally arrived at Pearl's home in the Little Homeworld. "Oh, you've made it!" Pearl said, embracing Garnet and Amethyst. "We've brought trouble along with us" said Amethyst referring to Joshua. "Welcome back home, Joshua" Pearl said about to hug her son and than stopped herself "Oh, sorry, I know you don't like me getting mushy. "Oh what da heck? It's da holidays, c'mere Gem-ma" Joshua said hugging Pearl. "Hey, what about the mother who carried you for nine months, ya ungrateful brat?" Sabina said jokingly. Pearl and Joshua opened up the hug, inviting Sabina to join in. Amethyst was touched by this sight. "Garnet, do you think you could unfuse and have Ruby and Sapphire hug me like that?" Amethyst requested. "Oh what da heck? It's da holidays" Garnet said, quoting Joshua.

* * *

Piers noticed Rose was going outside, she appeared to be looking at a huge collection of paper and analyzing the roof of the house. Piers, hating his curiosity, decided to go out and see what all the hubbub was about. "And what, dare I ask, are you doing?" Piers reluctantly inquired. "Putting my plan into motion, I'm going to catch him!" Rose said. "Catch who?" Piers asked. "The legendary man, who only comes around this time of year...I'm going to get him!" Rose said with a maniacal tone. "You're seventeen years old and you still believe in Santa Claus?" Piers said in disbelief. "Oh, Mom and Dad told me "the truth", but Mr. Ronaldo set me straight, he told me that parents are telling lies, so that nobody would catch Ol' Saint Nick in the act!" Rose said with a crazed look in her eye. "My girlfriend's dad isn't a reliable source of information" Piers stated. Rose gasped at that statement "You and Alice are dating!? No, no, getting off topic!" Rose said "He showed me evidence, and lots of it!" "He also has evidence that the earth is a cube, that doesn't make him right" Piers pointed out. "You cannot deter me non-believer!" Rose said with the crazed look in her eye returning. "Alright, I'm going inside now, Grandma is making hot cocoa, I'm going to get some. You are welcome to join me when you're ready to stop being crazy."

Priyanka, after finishing checking up on Connie, decided to take a break and poured herself some hot cocoa and looked out the window. "Hey, Priyanka, have you seen Rose?" Steven asked. "She's outside, and she appears to have built a snow fort out there..." Priyanka pointed out. The snow fort collapsed upon Rose. Rose poked her head out and said "I'm okay!" "It wasn't structurally sound but it was very intricately designed" Priyanka commented. "There are times when I worry about that girl, I hope her girlfriend doesn't wind up being her caretaker instead if she decides to move in with her after she graduates" Steven said. "I wouldn't worry too much, if she was able to make it to high school, she'll probably be alright" Priyanka said "Sometimes your child may surprise you in how much they've developed, I learned that from the day I found out about Connie's sword training, think back, was there time when Rose did act her age?" "Well there was the time when we found out she was a lesbian, she had been keeping it secret for months, I couldn't figure out why she would keep it a secret though, she knew we would be accepting of that sort of thing" Steven said. "being attracted to the same sex can be a shocking realization for a teenager, sometimes it's not whether or not the parents will accept it, sometimes it's whether or not the teen themselves can accept it" Priyanka pointed out. "Oh, are you two talking about how we found out Rose preferred other girls?" Connie chimed in "I remember that day she admitted it clearly." "I still can't believe you thought those magazines were mine" Steven responded. "I still can't believe the store would sell those sort of magazines to a minor." 

Later that night, Piers was brushing his teeth and noticed Rose, with her coat on, using the floating powers, biologically inherited from her father, to float up to the roof. Piers decided to put on his coat and follow her. "I can't believe I'm doing this" he grumbled. "Okay, I'll bite, why are you trying to catch Santa Claus?" Piers asked. Rose was hesitant but she finally snapped. "Me and my Girlfriend are going to meet up after we get back but I forgot to get her a present, and a lot of stores were closing, that's when Mr. Ronaldo handed me this pamphlet!" Rose said "I was hoping there'd be merchandise from Selena's favorite anime in Santa's bag...I guess I was so desperate I was willing to believe anything..." "May I see that pamphlet?" Piers requested. Rose handed him the pamphlet. "On the cover is a photo from the 1870's capturing Santa in the act" Rose pointed out. Piers inspected the photo, there was something familiar about that picture. It was blurry but Piers could make out a little of it "That's not a beard, that looks like long hair obscuring his face..." Piers noticed "there also appears to be something above his belt buckle..." Piers turned the page of the pamphlet and saw a portrait depicting Santa Clause with pink hair and pink reindeer. That's when it hit Rose and Piers. "Grandma Rose is Santa Claus!?" Rose exclaimed. "Was Santa Claus" Piers corrected. "How am I supposed to get a present for Selena now..." Rose said, defeated. "Why not wait until the day after tomorrow, call Lion with your Lion Whistle and warp to the Great North for boxing day?" Piers suggested. "What's boxing day?" Rose asked. "It's basically Black Friday for the Great North, except instead of thanksgiving, it's after the holidays, basically it means there will be a lot of sales in every mall" Piers explained. "And because this country's dollar is worth more up there, that means everything will be even more cheaper! Oh Piersy you're the best little brother ever!" Rose said with gratitude. Piers on the other hand, couldn't believe his sister knew what exchange rates were.

end of chapter one 


	2. New arrivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the Holiday weekend almost over, Rose and Piers summon Lion to go up to The Great North for Boxing Day

The holidays had came and went at the Maheswaran residence. A feast featuring traditional Indian cuisine, some of it was spicy but that didn't bother Steven, after that prank with fire salt Amethyst pulled on him back when he was a kid, no spices in the world could ever bother Steven's taste buds. Gifts were exchanged, Piers gave his grandparents photos of them in metal print, which he made himself. Afterwords everyone adjourned to their beds (or in Steven and Connie's case, the couches)

* * *

Steven found himself in a hospital room, and there was Connie holding the twins she had been carrying for the past few months. "They're beautiful" Steven commented. "Would you like to see the rest of them?" Priyanka asked. "Uh...what?" Steven questioned. Priyanka opened her lab coat, revealing pockets each filled with three babies each.

* * *

Steven woke up with a jolt. He than realized that was a dream. "Steven, are you alright?" Connie asked. "Oh, yeah...I just...had a really scary dream...probably should have went easy on the spicy food" Steven answered. "Look outside Steven, It's snowing" Connie pointed out "Just like back when we were kids and you spent the night here." "Oh yeah, how could I forget that?" Steven responded "man, we've changed so much since then, who'd have thought we'd be back here so many years later and married with two kids and two more on the way?" "Probably Garnet with her future vision" Connie pointed out. 

The next morning, Steven noticed that the kids hadn't woken up yet. He went to check Connie's old room, where the kids were sleeping, to see if they were there but they weren't. Suddenly Steven heard a splashing sound downstairs. "Steven, we need you!" Connie cried out. Steven rushed down the stairs. "Start the car Steven, we got to get her the hospital! The twins are going to be on the way at any moment!" Priyanka said. "Have you seen Piers or Rose!?" Steven asked. "I saw them ride off somewhere on that pink lion of yours!" Doug answered. "What!? That's it, I'm calling them!" Steven said. Before Steven could get out his phone, Connie pulled on his shirt collar. "Forget them! They're teenagers, they can handle themselves, I want these parasites out of me, NOW!" Connie demanded. Steven knew better than to argue with her when she got like this

* * *

Meanwhile in a huge mall in the Great North, Piers was waiting for his sister to finish shopping for a gift for her girlfriend. "There you are, I've been waiting for you" Piers said "The security guard kept giving me suspicious looks." "Oh yeah, I heard about that security guard from other people here at this mall" Rose said "Apparently he hates teenagers with a passion, but the good news I found the perfect gift for her!" "Good, let's get out of here, before the security guard accuses us of loitering" Piers said. "Can't we stay for a little longer? There's an amusement park at this mall" Rose requested. "We have an amusement park in our neighborhood, let's go back before Mom, Dad, Grandma or Grandpa notice we're gone" Piers argued. "Hmph, spoilsport!" Rose pouted. 

Out at the parking lot where Lion awaited them, Piers's phone started ringing, it was a facetime call from their father. "Oh crud, they noticed we were gone!" Rose commented. On the phone was the face of a very angry Steven with a black eye. "Where are you kids?" Steven asked calmly. "We can explain!" Rose answered. "Where. are. you. kids?" Steven reiterated. "We're...at a mall in The Great North" Piers reluctantly admitted. "The Great North!? Why are you in another country!?" Steven asked. "We went shopping there because there's a big boxing match that's making everything on sale because Santa Clause is Grandma!" Rose hastily explained. Neither Piers or Steven could make heads or tales of Rose's botched explanation. "Just...go the hospital where your grandmother works..." Steven said, not knowing how to respond to Rose's explanation. "The hospital? Why?" Piers worriedly asked. "Don't you remember what your mother has been going through for the past few months?" Steven asked. "The twins!" Rose and Piers said in unison. 

* * *

Back at the Beach House the phone had started to ring, to which Amethyst answered. A happy expression slowly emerged on her face. "Hey Garnet!" Amethyst called out "Connie's having the twins!" Garnet was shocked as she fell apart into Ruby and Sapphire. "Sapphire! Did you hear that!?" Ruby called out. "Steven babies!" Ruby and Sapphire cheered in unison. They quickly reformed Garnet and ran outside. "Come on! Hurry up!" Garnet shouted, like a kid about to go to an amusement park. Amethyst was pretty much expecting this response, this happened the last two times Garnet found out Steven and Connie were having a baby (or in this case babies) she'd get so excited she couldn't hold herself together, and besides, Garnet has unfused for worse reasons. Amethyst went out and turned into a helicopter, Garnet hopped in as she took off. "I'm coming babies!" Garnet cheered. 

* * *

Piers and Rose rushed to the maternity ward where they saw Steven waiting for them. "You two do realize that when you get home you two are so grounded when we get back home?" Steven said. "Yes sir..." Rose and Piers said in unison. "Hey dad, what's with the black eye?" Piers asked. "Your mother can get...violent during childbirth" Steven said. Steven showed his kids to where their mother's room. They saw that Garnet and Amethyst were already there. Garnet had a huge grin on her face as she eyed the newborn twins in Connie arms. "Come here you two" Connie said, noticing her kids in the doorway "come and meet your sisters." Connie was always so peaceful after childbirth. "The one on the right is Nora and the one on the left is Lisa" Steven pointed out. "So where were they?" Connie asked. "They were in another country, heaven knows why? Don't worry, they're grounded." Steven said. "Oh, let it slide Steven, we bought two new lives into the world, they can explain themselves later" Connie said. "Right on mom!" Rose said quietly. "Wait until after new years, than ground them for three weeks" Connie continued. "Mother, why have you forsaken me!" Rose said in despair...

the end 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final of the three episodes that were originally posted on the Steven Universe Facebook Group, everything beyond this point will be brand new, so releases of new eps and chapters will take some time... but the next episode has already been decided upon. Next Episode: "Onion Jr." Rose goes over to her girlfriend's place to help her babysit her stepbrother from hell.


End file.
